3D World Short Story - Ending
by Amethyst Goldenwind
Summary: Just when they thought they were safe, the Sprixies were taken by Bowser! It's up to Toad to save them. But can he really do it? And find Mario, Luigi and Peach? Wherever they are... My first post, read and review! (Sorry about the title, I couldn't come up with a good name. It's better than it sounds, I promise!)


**Okay, so I just finished Super Mario 3D World, and wanted to make a little story that complements that, so I did. I beat the whole main story as Toad by myself and this story reflects that.**

**I should also mention, I named the fairies you have to rescue in the game. They're named by their color, so it shouldn't be too hard to figure out who is who. Except Friga, she's the pale blue fairy, and her name is a play on frigid. **

**Some of the information may be inaccurate. Please let me know if I got something wrong!**

**This is also my first story that I'm posting, so I apologise for any ****inconvenience**

**WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS ABOUT THE ENDING OF SUPER MARIO 3D WORLD**

* * *

Toad smiled up at all the different-colored fairies flying above his head. Emerelda broke away from the group and fluttered around his mushroom-capped head.

"Thank you for rescuing us." Emerelda gave a light curtsy.

"Thank you," echoed the other fairies.

Toad blushed, embarrassed at the praise. "It was no problem, really. Bowser is everyone's problem, and I won't even get started on how much trouble he causes everyone back at home…" Toad trailed off, staring at the sky.

"I never caught your name, what is it?" Emerelda asked.

"M-my name?" Toad was startled for a moment. "It's Toad."

"You want to return home, right?" Copper asked.

Toad shook his head. "Not yet, I still have to find the others who I came here with."

"Others…?" Sunny repeats with a puzzled look on her face.

"Mario, Luigi, and Princess Peach. We all entered this world together, but…" Toad's face fell, "I lost them on the way."

"We'll help you find them," Ruby promised.

"Thanks!" Toad grinned.

"It's the least we can do." Friga smiled.

"Then, we can help you get home," Lavender finished.

"Thank you guys." Toad looked ready to burst.

Sapphire shook her deep blue head. "No, Toad. We should be thanking you. You've saved all our kingdoms."

"Like I said, back at home, we deal with Bowser all the time so—"

"_SO THAT MAKES IT OKAY TO RUIN HIS PLANS WHEREVER HE IS?!_"

Toad jumped. _Bowser?_

An enraged roar dragged everyone's attention to the sky, and the giant turtle landed behind them.

"Bowser!" Toad gasped, spinning around.

"The one and only," Bowser growled, baring his teeth and jabbing a claw in the direction of the clustered fairies. "Those are mine! They have a fortress to build!"

"They're not building you anything!" Toad jumped in front of the fairies, arms wide.

Bowser eyed him with malice. "You aren't getting in my way, this time, and neither is your _precious Mario_."

Toad gasped. _He took them!_ "What did you do with them?"

Bowser chuckled, pulling one arm into his huge, spiky shell. "Nothing that concerns the likes of you." He pulls out a huge glass jar.

"Leave them alone! You've cause enough trouble already! Accept defeat and go home!" Toad yelled.

Bowser lunged, and Toad flinched, squeezing his eyes shut and bracing himself for impact. Bowser flicked the mushroom out of the way and seized the fairies one by one.

A determined look crossed Emerelda's face. "You won't capture us again!" She dive-bombed Bowser, beating her tiny fists on his hand as he was stuffing Copper into the jar. "Let them go!"

Bowser chuckled at the fairy's feeble attempts, plucking her by her delicate wings and plopping her in the jar. With all the fairies captured, he popped the cork on it, sealing them inside. They protested from behind the glass, and Bowser laughed. "At least you're all cozy together, and this time…" He stomped over to Toad, who was balancing on the edge of the castle, "You won't interfere!" With a swift kick, Toad was send flying, falling down…

He could see the glowing lava, getting closer and closer, ready to fry him extra toasty. _What am I going to do— My bell!_ He reached into his vest, pulling out a glimmering golden bell attached to a blue collar. He quickly fastened it around his neck, and felt the change almost immediately. Fur sprouted, ears popped out of his head, and he shrank a few inches, hands and feet morphing into paws. He felt his tail lash, and he grinned a catty grin.

"Meow!" He twisted so he faced the wall, then dove towards it claws extending. The impact jarred his bones, and he shook his head, glancing down at the bubbling lava a few feet down. Cat-Toad shuddered. _A few more seconds and I would've been toast._ He clawed his way up the wall, panting once he reached the top. Bowser was no where to be seen, however the new clear, sparkling pipe was awfully suspicious…

_Then that's where I go!_ Cat-toad raced towards the pipe, and, taking a deep breath, ducked into it. At once, he was propelled forward, heading up, it seemed. Rainbow-colored sparkles flashed by, along with bits of clouds. _Bowser must have used the fairies to build this pipe._ He narrowed his eyes. _I have to stop him!_

Flashing lights spun ahead, and when Cat-Toad popped out of the other end of the tube, he gasped. He was standing in the entrance of what appeared to be a giant amusement park. Though this one involved spikes and lava. _Lots_ of spikes and lava. Cat-Toad swallowed hard. _I had no idea that Bowser had stuff like_ this _up his shell!_ Cat-Toad crept through the entrance, glancing from side to side.

"Hey, you!"

He stiffened, spotting Fire Bro hopping over to him.

Fire Bro crosses his arms. "If you wanna get in, you have to pay up! A one hundred and one coins per creature!"

_What a ripoff! You can't carry more than a hundred coins._ Cat-Toad flatten his ears to his head, readying his claws to attack when Fire Bro burst out laughing.

"I'm just kidding! It only costs fifty! But then, you have to pay ten for every ride you go on, and snack prices vary."

_This really is like Bowser. Such a scam._ Instead of releasing his frustration, as he would have liked, Cat-Toad cocked his head. "Meow?" _He might think I'm just a cat, then he'll let me in and I can rescue the fairies!_

"Umm…" Fire Bro tapped his chin in thought, "I guess I could let you in, since you're a cat I'm guessing you don't carry coins on you. You just have to pass the test."

_A test? This doesn't sound good…_ Cat-Toad swallowed.

"How does this picture make you feel?" He shoved a sheet of paper in Cat-Toad's face.

The cat nearly burst out laughing. It was a drawing of Mario's face, but it was inaccurate and highly exaggerating; depicting Mario with fangs and an evil look in his eyes, nothing like the friendly Italian plumber he knew. Toad bared his catlike teeth and hissed, thinking about how Bowser had kidnapped those helpless fairies for his own selfish wishes.

Fire Bro nodded, convinced. He stepped aside, bearing a warm smile. "Enjoy your stay!"

Cat-Toad didn't waste another second before dashing into the park. He ignored the hazardous rides and snack stands until he stood in front of a drawbridge. A satisfied grin appeared on his face upon spotting the giant footprints in the sand leading up to the stone bridge. _That's where Bowser's gone._ Cat-Toad trotted over to the bridge, but was halted by the guarding Hammer Bros.

"No entry without permission from Lord Bowser!" One of them stated, pushing Toad away.

Cat-Toad would've sprang at them, but he knew that it would attract to much attention, so he turned away with a faint hiss. Surrounded by enemies, he knew any attack would be suicide. _What am I supposed to do…?_

Something crashed into his side, and Cat-Toad jumped away, hissing at the Goomba who had bumped into him.

The Goomba said nothing, not even twitching an eyebrow.

Cat-Toad lost his aggressive stance, realising that upon contact, the Goomba should've knocked his cat collar into the dust, revealing his identity as a Toad to everyone at the park.

The Goomba lumbered off, but stopped, looking back at the confused cat. _Does it want me to follow it?_ Cat-Toad crept towards the brown minion, who started off again. Cat-Toad trotted after it. It lead him to a space between all the attractions, a place that was shadowy compared to the blinding lights of the amusement park.

"What's this about?" Cat-Toad asked, narrowing his eyes at the Goomba.

"It's me!" The goomba took off its head, and in its place, a familiar backpack-wearing Toad stood.

"Captain Toad?" Cat-Toad was taken aback. "What are you doing here?"

The Captain shrugged. "I guess I wanted to see if I could be any help here. I'm also searching for power stars." He frowned. "Too bad I don't have any to give you this time."

"What did you call me over for?"

"I have a way to solve your drawbridge problem." A grin appeared on Captain toad's face, and he slipped his Goomba costume on. "Follow me!"

Cat-Toad followed the disguised Captain for a good while until they reached a building labeled, 'Parking Garage; Do not enter!'. Captain Toad walked around the perimeter of the garage, stopping behind it.

"The entrance is buried under the dirt, I saw on of the guards enter and exit through here!" Captain Toad explained excitably.

"I'll uncover it." Cat-Toad scratched at the ground, feeling his claws scraping on the wooden surface of a hidden trapdoor. Brushing the remaining dirt away with his tail, he scooped a few more hunks of dirt away from the edges of the secret entrance. He worked his paw underneath and lifted the trapdoor open, allowing Captain Toad to head in first before ducking inside, just pulling his tail in before the door slammed shut behind him.

"Me-ow!" The cat exclaimed.

In the garage was Bowser's shiny purple car. The tire was still missing, but it seemed that most of the damage had been repaired.

"How is this supposed to help me?"

"Who's gonna be able to stop a giant purple car?" Captain Toad pulls off the costume, heading over to inspect the missing wheel. "I can replace this, if the correct parts are in here." He rummaged though the parts, then smiled. "I can do this! Just give me a little bit."

Cat-Toad sat back, grooming his fur in between lending an occasional paw. In the middle of the repairs, his sensitive feline ears picked up the steady pattering of rain against the roof. By the time Captain Toad had finished, his fur was glossy and soft.

Captain Toad started up the engine, and Cat-Toad scrambled into the car.

"You'll have to jam it into constantly accelerating, and it'll be hard to stop," Captain Toad explained.

"That's okay with me." Cat-Toad leaped onto the steering wheel. "How am I gonna steer?"

Captain Toad climbs into the car. "This button, I think." He pushes a bright red button. The seats spring up, launching the Captain out of the car. It looked like he was going to collide with the ceiling! Cat-Toad pushed off the steering wheel and barreled Captain Toad onto the ground.

"Oww." Captain Toad rubbed his head.

"Sorry." Cat-Toad stepped off the winded Toad. "Are you okay?"

"I think?" Captain Toad smiled at the cat. "Thanks for catching me?"

They both shared a laugh.

"Get in! You've got a kingdom to save!" Captain Toad gestures to the car.

"How do you open the garage?" Cat-Toad glanced a little nervously at the door before springing onto the seat.

"Just crash through it, that car can handle it."

_True, it can take a few hits from what I've experienced._ Cat-Toad settled himself in the car. He could see where he was going, _and_ his paws reached the wheel.

"Pull the lever whenever you're ready to go!" Captain Toad backed away from the car.

"Thanks, Captain." Cat-Toad grinned at his partner.

"No problem," Captain Toad returned the friendly smile, "just take down Bowser!"

"Bowser's going down!" Cat-Toad yanked the lever, the car swerved as it struggled to boot up, then crashed through the garage wall. It went at high speeds through the park, causing a ruckus wherever it went. Everyone dove out of the way of the giant car and Cat-Toad grinned, narrowing his eyes against the rain. He allowed his racer instincts to take over and dodged major obstacles with ease, crashing through lesser ones that didn't so much as slow the giant car.

Soon, the drawbridge was in sight. Cat-Toad straightened out and plowed through, the guards rushing to get out of the way. The ride along the bridge was bumpy, Cat Toad sunk his back claws into the seat cushion, front paws struggling to keep the wheel straight. The car leaped off the bridge and bounded up a set of stairs with ease, but it was heading straight for a cliff!

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Cat-Toad screeched, frantically glancing around for an emergency brake, but, remembering that he couldn't stop the car, gave up and braced himself. He sprang out of the car. He hit the stone and rolled with the impact, scrambling to his paws and turning to see the car disappear off the edge of the cliff.

"Are you kidding me? I wanted to use that for Mario Kart!" Bowser grumbled from behind him.

"Bowser!" Cat-Toad spun around to face the giant turtle, every muscle tense, "Release the fairies, now!"

"Will you ever give up?" Bowser growled, glancing at his closed fist.

Cat-Toad hissed, the fur on his back standing up as he crept towards the villain.

"You're not the only one who can turn into a cat, you know." Bowser held out his fist, and opened it, revealing a cat's bell sitting in the palm of his hand.

Cat-Toad gasped.

"How does it work again?" Bowser asks, his claws scratching his chin in mock confusion. "You place the bell on your neck right?"

"You fasten it in your collar," Cat-Toad stated.

Bowser growled. "It's not a collar!"

"Then what is it?" Cat-Toad grinned, deciding to probe the villain's irritation, "Because it sure looks like a collar to me!"

"_IT'S NOT A COLLAR, IT'S A ROYAL NECKLACE!_" Bowser roared, "_I'M REALLY GONNA ENJOY DESTROYING YOU!_" He quickly fastened the bell on the spiky black ring around his neck. With a grin, he underwent the transformation. Fur growing, ear sprouting, hands and feet becoming clawed paws. When he had finished he growled at Toad, bearing a more tiger-like appearance, his long tail lashing behind him.

With a roar, he luged at the little cat in front of him, claws outstretched.

Cat-Toad ducked and sprang forward, sliding on his belly underneath Cat-Bowser. The cat heard a hiss of frustration from the giant cat. Cat-Toad rushed towards the tower, hurtling himself at it, climbing up frantically. He pulled himself onto a ledge, and spun around, only to spot Cat-Bowser leaping up towards him!

Cat-Toad spotted another ledge a little ways away, and leapt for it. His paws skidded on the wet surface, and the stone crumbled beneath his paws. He managed to get a grip and glanced behind him. Cat-Bowser was clinging to the side of the tower, and he swiped at Toad!

The blue-furred cat pushed off the remaining ledge and continued to climb the tower. Cat-Bowser growled and with another swipe, tore a giant hole in the side of the tower, which he slipped into.

Cat-Toad leaped from platform to platform, gaining height. His legs ached with fatigue, but the thought of the helpless fairies and his friends kept his paws going. The wall he was climbing on lurched beneath him. Cat-Toad yowled as he was thrown backward, twisting and landing on another platform. He glanced back to spot Cat-Bowser clawing vainly from the hole he had made. Toad shook his head and leaped to a higher platform, his eyes locked on the top.

The wall above him burst apart in a shower of stone, and Cat-Bowser plunged headfirst down the wall, his claws aiming for Cat-Toad. The blue-furred cat pressed himself against the wall, and Bowser shot past him. Barely pausing for a breath, Cat-Toad scrambled up the wall. He pulled himself up onto the roof, but glancing up, it seemed he had a whole other section to climb before he truly reached the top.

A roar behind him caused him to jump. Cat-Bowser was pulling himself onto the second floor. Narrowing his eyes against the rain, Cat-Toad leaped up as high as he could and pounced towards Bowser, landing a hit on his stomach.

The giant cat yowled with surprise. Cat-Toad's paws were safely on the building as he watched Cat-Bowser disappear over the edge.

Cat-Toad whipped around and raced for the remaining tower. He hurtled himself at it and began climbing once more, teeth gritted.

"_YOU AREN'T GETTING AWAY THAT EASILY!_" Cat-Bowser heaves himself over the edge, then charged into the building.

Cat-Toad was nearly jarred from the wall, swinging by one paw for the moment he took to regain his footing. He noticed a larger, more stable ledge and climbed towards it. Cat-Bowser bursts out of the wall below Toad, and rushes upward. Cat-Toad just manages to pull himself onto the ledge when Bowser rushes past, knocking the cat back and destroying a good section of the stone. He instantly noticed he was lying on a flight of stairs and he leaped to his paws, rushing skyward. The stairs turned sharply, and Cat-Toad's paws slipped on the sleek surface as he struggled to make the turn.

Cat-Bowser pounced from above, and Toad sprang backwards out of his way. When the danger had passed, the cat jumped the new gap easily, quickly climbing the last section of stairs.

On the roof was a small flight of red-carpeted stairs, and on top of those was the giant jar bearing the fairies. The cage next the them distracted him. Inside it were… Mario, Luigi, and Princess Peach!

"I found you guys!" Cat-Toad found himself purring, his tail waving high in the air and a smile erupting on his face.

"Who are you?" Mario eyes the cat suspiciously, he and Luigi moving to stand in front of the princess.

Peach, meanwhile, was squinting at him. "T-Toad? Is that you?"

"You bet!" Cat-Toad answered.

"How'd you get in here without Bowser catching you?" Luigi asked.

"That's because he didn't!"

_Not again!_

Cat-Bowser dropped down from seemingly no-where, landing between the cat and the prisoners. He locked eyes with Cat-Toad. "You really think I would just let you wander up here and free your friends?"

"Not really," Toad admitted.

"This is going to end," Cat-Bowser stalked towards the little blue cat, "right here," he flexed his claws, bringing his arm back, "right now!" He swung his paw at Cat-Toad with all his might.

The smaller cat dodged backwards, but when he landed, his hind paws slipped out from under him! With a startled yowl, Cat-Toad's claws scraped at the stone, while his back paws flailed for a claw hold.

Bowser laughed at Toad's pitiful situation, and he raised his claws again, preparing for the final blow.

Cat-Toad eyed the villain's arm, his legs tensing beneath him.

Cat-Bowser's claws came down.

Cat-Toad sprung.

Bowser's claws completely missed Toad as he landed on the giant cat's arm. He snagged his claws into Cat-Bowser's fur and scrambled up towards his face. Cat-Bowser's eyes widened, and he swiped at the nuisance clambering on him, only managing to smack himself in the arm in the process. Cat-Toad sprang at Cat-Bowser's nose, clinging there and clawing fiercely. Underneath his fur, Bowser's scales still remained, so the blue cat's attacks didn't really damage him, but they still hurt. The villain yowled with surprise, and pawed at his nose, Cat-Toad barely managing to duck out of the way each time. Cat-Bowser's feet shifted closer to the edge of the roof. Cat-Toad leaped up, out of the way of a attack that resulted in Bowser punching his own face, and dove down, landing square on the bridge of the giant cat's nose. Bowser stumbled backwards, and the building beneath his paws crumbled and gave way, taking both cats with it!

Cat-Toad pushed off Cat-Bowser's nose and clung to the wall, turning his head to watch the giant cat plunge to his defeat. He scrambled up the wall, back onto the roof, and collapsed forward, exhaustion taking over as his eyes slid shut. He felt his body return to normal, and cat's collar laying a foot away.

"Are you okay?" Peach's gentle voice asked.

Toad fluttered his eyes open, noticing the now-free onlookers. He pushed himself onto his feet, staggering slightly but after a little shake of his head was able to stand normally. "I'm fine. Just a little tired." He smiled. "How did you get out?"

"Some of the debris hit the cage and the jar when you fell," Peach explained.

"That was brave," Mario compliments.

"And dangerous!" Luigi shuddered.

"You could've easily fallen!" Emerelda scolded. "What where you thinking?"

"I was thinking…" Toad shifted his gaze to each of the faces watching him, "about saving you."

Everyone smiled at his words.

"Well, it's been a long day," Princess Peach began, putting her hands together thoughtfully, "who's up for a little dinner at an amusement park?"

Everyone agreed.

They enjoyed their stroll through the abandoned park, or, what was left of it. Toad told tales of his adventure as they all snacked on popcorn and hot dogs. At the entrance of the park, they all halted, facing one another.

"I think it's time we went home," Mario told the fairies.

They seemed a little sad, frowning a bit and flying a little lower.

"Well, it was really nice meeting you." Ruby smiled.

"Thank you for rescuing us." Friga curtsied.

"And restoring order and balance to our kingdoms," Lavender finished.

"We can build you a way home," Sunny offered.

"Only if we all help," Sapphire stated.

"You could visit whenever you want," Emerelda proposed.

"You'll always be welcome," Copper added.

With that, the fairies went to work building the clear pipe that would warp the four home.

"Maybe we should come back," Peach glanced at the fairies, "I sure would like to get to know them better."

"I could show you around." Toad offered with a smile. "After all, I know all about this place!"

"But next time, let's go when Bowser isn't there to stuff us in cages," Luigi suggests.

"If he tries, we can just beat him again!" Mario patted his brother on the shoulder.

"It's ready." Emerelda showed the visitors over to a clear pipe that seemed to lead no where.

"This'll take you straight home." Sapphire gestured to the pipe.

"We'll be sure to direct Bowser here when he recovers," Sunny chips in.

"Yes, I believe he belongs with you." Ruby winks.

Everyone shared a brief laugh.

"It's time," Lavender stated.

"We'll miss you." Copper gave them a sorrowful look.

"We'll come back to visit, and we could bring some of our friends, too!" Toad gave the fairies a cheery smile.

"I imagine Daisy would like it here." Peach smiled, glancing around.

"You could even visit us!" Mario suggested.

"Let's go," Luigi glanced at the fairies one last time before disappearing into the pipe.

Mario waved goodbye, escorting Peach to the pipe and allowing her to go before him.

Toad lingered a few moments, gazing at the rainbow-colored fairies who he had saved and befriended. "I'll try to come back soon, but I think I'll need time to myself for a bit."

"We understand." Sunny nodded.

"Take as long as you need," Friga assured him.

"One more thing before you go." Emerelda fluttered toward Toad, something in her tiny hands.

"That's the collar I would attach bells to!" Toad's eyes lit up. "I left it up by the tower."

"You can keep it… as some sort of souvenir." Emerelda handed the worn-out blue collar over.

Toad turned it over in his hands for a moment before tucking it in his vest. As he turned to leave, the fairies blocked his way.

"Before you go, we want to say one more thing." Emerelda glanced at the other fairies.

"Thank you," they chorused, then parted so Toad had a clear path to the tube.

"You're welcome. Like I said…" a mischievous grin cross his face, "we deal with Bowser all the time!"

They all shared one last laugh before Toad slipped into the tube leading toward home, promising himself that he'd visit his newfound friends very soon.

* * *

**What did you think? Drop a review and tell me what you thought! Again, sorry for any inconveniences, if there were any. I'm struggling a bit with the system in general, so there might be some weird things in the document. I'm sure I fixed it here, but I may have missed some. **

**It took a lot of courage to post this, but I'm happy to have shared it and I hope you enjoyed your read! Possible more stories yet to come!**


End file.
